Tall enough to ride
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: There's nothing better than being able to ride the roller coaster at the fair for the first time. Holding on to your daddy's hand, excitement all over your face... However Octavian's life isn't normal, and the day isn't going to end as happy as it began. No matter how much the sign above the ride guarantees enjoyment.


**I wrote this awhile back, and it was probably set early summer 1999, for perspective. I decided to publish it now because I'm about to write a much darker story with a barely older Octavian, and I felt it would be unfair not to develop kiddo Octavian's character a little more, especially with this story already written out and just needing to be typed out and edited. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He was 3 years old and tall enough to ride the kiddie coaster at the fair if an adult road with him. He himself was having a blast. His dad had won him a toy ball at one of the booths and he was hugging it as they waited in line for the coaster. He was an eager little boy, smiling, laughing, hopping up and down and grinning his tooth missing smile at any strangers who glanced his way. He had a floppy hat with a chin strap covering his sloppy blond hair, and his blue eyes glittered with excitement. His parents, however, were less excited. His mom looked downright bored, though she had forced a tired, impatient smile any time their son glanced her way. She was texting people from work while her husband rode the kiddie coaster with little Octavian. Her husband was a little more patient with things like this, he didn't mind parenthood when it was fun. He didn't mind it when Octavian was happy, but when their son cried he would freak out and... Octavian wouldn't be the one having a tantrum.

They made it to the front of the line, Octavian's emotions about to bubble out and burst, you could see joy written all over his face. An announcement was made to the incoming riders about not being responsible for lost items, so as they were about to board Octavian's dad plucked the new toy ball and Octavian's beloved stuffed raccoon out of the little boy's hands.

"No Daddy my toys!" Octavian shrieked, horrified, appalled at his father's theft. His father grew agitated, looking uneasy but continuing to put the toys on the rack beside the entrance.

"Hush, you'll get them back after the ride. Unless you don't want to ride the ride." The raise in his voice was too subtle and common for Octavian to notice, a look of excitement had replaced the horror he'd felt a second earlier. He hurried to get a seat on the ride, his dad following along with a relieved sigh. For the most part the kiddie coaster was tame, boring with an older child they would be riding a more fast paced and thrilling ride. But Octavian _was_ thrilled. He squealed with glee. Mr. Alexander did not squeal. He sat uncomfortably and watched his son beam while secretly hoping he never had to ride it again.

Of _course_ Octavian asked to ride it again.

"Octavian wants to ride it again, it's your turn." He muttered, gently shoving Octavian over to his distracted wife. Octavian immediately latched on to her legs, holding Alexander but having forgotten the little ball back at the ride.

"What? No! You know I hate roller coasters."

"Victoria it goes less than one mile per hour it's barely a roller coaster it's basically a two minute long train ride two feet off the ground." He argued, not wanting to be stuck on that boring thing again.

"Mommy, mommy come ride with me!" Octavian begged, peering over her leg to try to see her text.

"I'm not doing it." She said determinedly.

"Come on Victoria, for Octavian?" He asked, suddenly caring about his son, mainly in an attempt to keep the boy happy so nothing spiraled out of control.

"I said no!" She snapped. Octavian's lip trembled, and then he began to cry, wilting on to the sticky concrete. His father looked back and forth uneasily, ready to blow, anxious, unhappy, not wanting to but,

"Look what you did! That's it! We're going home and we're never coming back!" His father yelled at both of them, snatching up Octavian and putting the sobbing boy on his shoulders.

"Steve-"His wife started, but then shrugged. The fair had been costly anyway, no need to come back. Besides, if Octavian hadn't been so demanding none of this would have happened. Geez, the kid could learn to say please. Not that she would have ridden the roller coaster with him anyway.

Roller coasters were for kids.

Guess she forgot that was just what Octavian was.


End file.
